


Taking care of Killian

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Killian is a drama queen, Sick Killian, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is sick and Emma has to take care of him. But unfortunatly, Killian is a drama queen and really enjoys that Emma does everything he wants. But their children might not understand his behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of Killian

"Swan, I'm dying in here!" Killian called out from the bedroom.

Emma just rolled her eyes in annoyance. For a fearsome pirate captain, a man who had fought so many enemies in his life with all he had and a man who had died three times and had been stuck in the Underworld thinking he had to say goodbye to his true love forever, her husband was a total sissy pants. At least, when he was sick.

"For heaven's sake, I'm coming!" she yelled back at him.

Killian had been sick for two days now and as much as she loved the man, he was really getting on her nerves. It was a sunny Saturday in Storybrooke; she didn't have to work and here she was looking after her husband. And three small children.

She looked over to the living room on her way to her and Killian's bedroom and saw her daughters sitting on the floor, playing a board game easy enough for three year old Eva. The little blond girl was laughing happily and clapping her hands together. Emma guessed her sister had let her win again.

Before she could look for where her son Liam was, she heard another call from Killian.

"Swan! Do you want to let me starve?"

She shook her head and went to the bedroom. In sickness and in health, she thought, no matter how annoying the sickness may make him.

In the bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and surrounded by dozens of used tissues, lay her red nosed husband. He was indeed sick, but he was just enjoying the attention too much for her liking.

"Here is your soup, Killian. No need to yell. I was just checking on the three other children I have in this house. You know, actual children, unlike you. How are you feeling?"

She placed the soup bowl on the tray in front of him and cleaned up a bit.

"Worse, not that you care," he said, upset. His voice sounded slightly husky.

Emma looked at him and felt a pang of guilt. She brushed a damp strand of his dark hair away from his forehead and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I do care. I love you, you know. But you don't need to yell through the house. I won't let you starve. I'm not going to the Underworld again to drag your pretty ass back out."

Killian smiled at her with love in his eyes. She knew how much he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't.

"You are an excellent wife, love," he said as he took a sip from the cup she had also brought him. "Ugh, this is chamomile!" he exclaimed with disgust.

"Yeah, it's what the doctor said was best."

"It's best only if your goal is to poison me. I prefer peppermint." Killian pushed the cup away.

Emma took it and stormed out of the bedroom mumbling "drama queen" through gritted teeth. When she was back downstairs, she made another pot of tea and then went to check on her children.

Dawn and Eva were still playing on the floor. After listening to Eva telling her how she had won a few times now, she let her girls play and went to where her son was sitting.

Five year old Liam was sitting in an armchair. As Emma got closer, she saw her little boy was crying.

Her mother alarms kicked in.

"Hey my little duckling, what's wrong?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her blond boy.

His little tear filled, green eyes looked at her in distress. "Is daddy dying?"

Emma internally cursed her husband for putting on such a show and scaring her little baby boy. "Sweetie, daddy is sick, but he will be fine soon." But Liam didn't really look convinced.

Killian had just finished his soup, when the door flung open. He expected Emma to bring him his tea, but the murderous look on her face convinced him otherwise.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, concerned.

He knew his wife and he saw that she was doing her best not to shout at him at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, mister. Your performance has led to our son being afraid you will die any minute! You scared him so much by your complaining that he is crying!"

Killian felt horrible. Making one of his children cry and worry was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Let me talk to him."

A few minutes later, the little boy was carefully skulking into the bedroom.

"Hey, little lad, come here," Killian patted to the spot beside him. When his son had sat down next to him, Killian saw that he eyed his father with worry and sadness.

"Now, mommy told me you think I am dying. But I can assure you that I will be better soon. A little flu can't knock me down for long," Killian assured Liam.

"But why did you say you were dying, daddy?" Liam was obviously still not convinced.

Killian grinned at the little blonde boy.

"Well, I will tell you a secret," Liam's eyes grew big in excitement. "I like when your mother is taking care of me. So I act like I'm worse than I am so she will take extra care of me."

Now Liam's smile was back. "I like it when mommy takes care of me, too!" he exclaimed with joy.

Killian chuckled. "Well you know, I think you look a bit sick, too. Maybe she could take care of both of us."

"Yes! And we could stay in bed and watch cartoons all day!" Liam said in excitement. He cuddled to his father's side and thought about what they should watch first.

When Emma came in later and Killian explained to her Liam was feeling sick, too, with Liam throwing in a fake cough, Emma couldn't withhold a smile.

…

"Mommy, is daddy very sick?" her nine year old daughter Dawn asked in the evening when Emma was preparing more soup.

"No, darling. You don't have to worry about him. He is just a drama queen when he is sick. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure your grandpa taught him that. He will be fine soon. Don't mind him. He just likes being taken care of."

"I think that's okay. I mean, daddy always takes so good care of us. I think it's only fair when we take care of him once in a while, too," Dawn proclaimed.

While her daughters helped her prepare dinner for her boys upstairs; little Eva helping by peeling two bananas and tearing away some grapes and Dawn made tea, Emma thought about her daughter's words.

Killian had been a stay at home dad for the last nine years until Eva started going to kindergarten recently. When Emma had found out she was pregnant with Dawn, Killian had offered to stay home with the child so she could go back to work.

He had been such an amazing father, not only for Eva, Liam and Dawn, but also for Henry, and a loving and supporting husband. He had done so much for her in the past and she was sure he would keep doing so.

Emma smiled to herself as she thought that it was really not that bad that she took care of him from time to time.


End file.
